Myyah Hawwa
Miang Hawwa is the main antagonist in Xenogears. In the original Japanese version, her surname is Myyah. She is the wisest character in the entirety of Xenogears, possessing more intelligence and knowledge than the vast majority of humanity, manipulating and brainwashing humanity for over 9000 years. Miang may be considered the Xenogears equivalent of Wilhelm from Xenosaga. However, Miang's goal is to resurrect and revive God (Deus), whereas Wilhelm's goal was to reset the universe to a blank state. Background Appearing repeatedly throughout the game's events in opposition to the party, both behind the scenes and in direct confrontations, Miang acts as an agent of Deus, an intergalactic bioweapon designed to conduct warfare on a planetary scale. The final moments of the Eldridge catastrophe resulted in the creation of the original 'mother' being, tasked by the Deus system to give birth to an entire civilization that would provide and gather all the biological and mechanical "spare parts" it needed to repair and reactivate. One of the many humans that the first being gave birth to was Miang's first incarnation, known as the Complement. The Complement's purpose was to guide and shape the events of human history to better suit the coming resurrection of Deus. All human women descended from the crash of the Eldridge, all inhabiting the planet the game takes place on, possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Miang - when the current one dies, Miang simply awakens in a new body. As there have been a total of 998 Miang incarnations by the events of the game, that averages the life span with a high mortality rate of 10 years each time. Whether or not this would suggest that she may have had to face being killed herself many times by the hands of those she manipulates, as was the case with Kahran Ramsus, or that she may suicide when a host's body is too old or unsuitable for her goals, or both, remains unclear. The target seems to be randomly selected, but she always inhabits the body of an adult female, and the momentary transformation always results in purple hair and blue eye color. The only notable superhuman abilities she possesses are the ability to retain memory across incarnations and some considerable psionic abilities, strong enough to cleanly "reprogram" someone's subconscious to perform a chosen task, though for the most part she prefers working in the shadows to manipulate world events. This is evidenced by her sparse participation in battles in a mostly supportive role, usually piloting her C-1 Vierge. Miang's guide to successfully brainwashing humanity for 9999 years Miang's basic principles and guide on how to control and successfully enslave humanity for 9999 years: * Brainwash humanity, especially the women and females as much as possible because women are the gatekeepers of life. Girls are the most important to brainwash. If a male does not want to reproduce, there are hundreds of other willing males to replace him. However, if a woman does not reproduce, then humanity dies. Breed, have sex, procreate endlessly and leave behind offspring to continue the cycle. The more offspring women leave behind, the better. It also helps to shun people who are childfree, and convince women to convince other women to leave behind offspring, as well as shun gay people because they likely won't procreate to keep the population going. * Convince humans to eat meat (dead recycled corpses) from the Soylent System and don't question where it comes from, and antagonize vegetarianism as much as possible. Convince humans that eating meat is the natural way of life, and convince them they are animals, and animals eating other animals is natural. This ensures that their consciousness won't be able to evolve beyond that of an animal. * Convince humans to accept classism as the nature of the world and convince humanity that the idea of dividing humans into 3rd/2nd/1st (upper/middle/lower) classes is acceptable. Convince them it is also acceptable to have "poor" people who are struggling to survive while others are "rich" and thriving in wealth and luxury. Keep people occupied and entertained by worshiping money and fulfilling material and base desires to give them a false sense of accomplishment. * Convince humans to work endlessly and don't even dare question the nature and value of work. Just work, work, work! It also helps to convince society that those who do not work are scum - the lowest of the low - and secretly kill non-workers. 3rd Class citizens are constantly under the fear and threat of death. "Those lower 3rd Class worker bees just aren't working hard enough. That's why they're 3rd Class worker bees, after all!" Keep up a status quo so that insecure humans always have to compare themselves to others, and thus, want to strive for more. * Convince humans to believe, worship and pray to false gods who don't even exist (preferably the Ethos), as well as believe all of the surrounding manmade, fabricated and false legends, stories, fables and myths. Convince humans that their God resembles a human and possibly even male, and use pronouns like "He" and "Him" in reference to such deitie(s). * Keep the collective consciousness and collective intelligence of humanity as low and dumbed down as much as possible, and limit the evolution and capability of human consciousness. As Miang says, "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." Control information and teach irrelevant and unimportant information for as long as possible, and skew people's sense of values so they focus on things that don't matter. Implant humanity with genetic Limiters, and feed them products from the Soylent System (meat) which serve to keep the seal of the Limiters. * Keep the world separated and divided through manmade borders, nations and pride, separate governments and countries for as long as possible, and try to instigate wars and conflict between them for as long as possible to keep a "us vs. them" mentality so people have a scapegoat to blame. "Solaris is the best! No room for filthy Lambs!" It also helps to divide people through multiple languages, like a Tower of Babel. Timeline of known awakenings Eldridge catastrophe (0000) Deus activated biological computer Kadomony, generating the first mother being in response to Abel's contact with the Wave Existence shortly before planetfall. This original being emerges from the wreckage and gives birth to Miang, Elly, Cain and the Gazel Ministry, then returned to Kadomony's stasis pod where she slowly rots over the next several thousand years. Miang begins her mission to supplement Deus' plans. Zeboim era (6000s) Miang awakens in a pair of identical twin sisters (whether or not this is the first or last time is unknown), using their connection to her advantage to conduct espionage within the Zeboim government. Miang was manipulating the government, and wanted to reset the human evolutionary cycle by starting a worldwide nuclear war. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim Kasim is working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissions Kim to continue his work on nanomachines. However, when Kim moves to secure his creation for himself, Miang sends an assault team to requisition it and kill anyone in their way. She influences events to accelerate the death of the civilization so that humanity can 'reset' to a form more desirable for Deus, resulting in nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which then sinks to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. Shevat-Solaris War (9499) Lacan blamed himself for Sophia's death during the war and, with the help of Miang, became Grahf and sought to destroy the world. Although defeated, he and Miang have transmigrated their minds into other humans since. Creating Ramsus (9975) Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Miang cooperates with Krelian to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, which would later become Kahran Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon thereafter. Possessing Karen Wong (sometime between 9975 - 9981) Miang dies of old age, and awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct battery after battery of torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Traumatizing Fei (9985) Miang stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan Wong, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. Another host (9985) Miang reawakens in a new host body who is 26-years-old, and begins to court Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. ''Xenogears'' (9999) Miang appears frequently during the game with Kahran Ramsus. She unsuccessfully brainwashes Elly. Miang is cut down by Ramsus in front of the newly-activated Deus. The party witnesses her reawakening in Elly, who explains humanity's purpose relative to Deus shortly before being absorbed into its core. Deus utilizes its newly acquired Anima Relics and Krelian's nanotechnology to ascend to a higher, more advanced form than its original design was capable of, and climbs into orbit in an attempt to resume its journey. Fei gives pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier, and battles with Miang in her final incarnation, that of the Urobolus. After Fei had successfully defeated her in this form, she had then ceased to exist. Once Miang is eradicated for good, Krelian is convinced of Fei's point of view and resigns from his original mission, opting instead to walk the Path of Sephirot and travel to the higher dimension from which the Wave Existence originated, leaving Fei and Elly to return to the planet in the Xenogears. The chains of fate are broken, and Fei and Elly become the final incarnations of their eternally returning personas, with the memories and experiences of all their past selves incorporated into them. Gameplay Gameplay wise as the boss character, Miang appears as a supporting character along with Ramsus who heals him with her Restore ability as her healing abilities can be increasing from 40 to 100 during the boss fight against Bart and later been joined by Fei to fight them. As Executioner, she wields a staff along with Grahf during the boss battle against Fei and the group during their escape in Solaris. In Gear battles, her Gear is the C-Vierge which is the prototype version of Elly's Gear, Vierge where it was called as Miang's Gear during the game where she still heals Ramsus' Gear with a Restore ability which is similar to Fix Frame HP from the other Gears. She is later demonstrated her fighting abilities during in Disc 2 where she pilots her Omnigear, Opiomorph. She relies on ether magic such as wave #4 ability that can make negative stats to her opponents but the Gear itself loses both defense and ether attack stats when damaging her opponents. If being attacked by her opponent, her defense and ether attack will increase in every turns from her boss battle. In her final form as Urobolus, she can claw her opponent multiple times but has high evade to basic attacks. She can also constrict her opponent at the same time. She has a unique ability where she takes down her opponent and creates a fire and wind based attack to make a deadly damage. Etymology Hawwa is the Arabic name of Eve. Myyah (the official romanization according to Perfect Works) is the reverse of Elly's full name in the Japanese version of the game (Elehayym), with the omitted 'El' being Hebrew and meaning 'God', symbolizing how she is connected to but different from that character. Trivia * Miang is symbolically the Biblical Eve of Genesis. She is the mother of Cain, and the "mother" of Abel. Quotes * "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." * "I am Miang. The keeper of time. The representative of our god Deus. I was born to guide the people toward the path of the resurrection of Deus." Gallery Executioner_miang.jpg|Miang wearing her "Executioner" outfit. Exe.jpg|Executioner. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Concept art. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists